


Sleep before Study

by GillyTweed



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: Can be seen as shippy or platonic, Cuddles, F/F, Fluffy, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Oneshot, Takes place before Issue 2.10, no editing we die like men, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: Luma had to study a lot to be the curator, often going late into the night trying to learn everything. Cass and Lacy intervene when they feel like she's pulling  a Hopps.





	Sleep before Study

It was probably sometime around three in the morning when Lacy rolled up to the kitchen table. Hopps had gone to bed a while ago, having helped Luma for quite sometime after the residents of Blue Dolphin base had all eaten dinner together. Luma hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t say anything, too focused in her studies for her role as the curator to really pay attention.

“Luma,” They started, voice soft so as not to break gentle quiet of the night. “You need to sleep.”

“In a minute,” She mumbled as she scrolled through a university article on her contacts about the evolution of space suits over time. “I have two more articles I want to get done tonight.” She heard Lacy then go quiet. A moment later, shuffling footsteps sounded behind her and the article was forcibly saved and put in a ‘read later’ file.

“Sorry, Luma,” She recognized Cass’ voice instantly, but it didn’t help in her attempt to escape. She was so tired it took her a solid thirty seconds to realize she’d been scooped up and over Cass’ shoulder and they were heading down the hall towards the bedrooms. “Lacy’s right, you need to sleep. We always tell Hopps to go to bed, so stop being a hypocrite.”

“But,” She was about to protest, but was interrupted by a deep yawn. Blinking, her face very much bright red as her crush carried her, she stuck her tongue out at Lacy, who was wheeling along behind them with a smirk on their face. It wasn’t the most mature thing to do, but Lacy’s smirk only grew as they returned the gesture.

“Uh, Lacy?” Cass paused at one of the doors for a moment, hands full with keeping Luma on her shoulder, but Lacy was quick to take over. The door opened without assistance, the automatic mechanism activating with a thought.

Luma sighed as she was carried into the room she and Lacy shared, slumping over Cass’ shoulder dramatically. “Fine, you can put me down now. I’ll sleep.”

“We don’t believe you.” Lacy said in a singsong voice. “We’re gonna make sure you do.”

“What? How?” Luma could feel an underlying current of smugness and glee coming over her bond with Lacy, but couldn’t make out anything else. She quickly realized what they meant when Cass huffed and bent over, rolling her onto the bed before climbing up and laying on top of her. She let out a sigh and stuck out her tongue again at Lacy as they climbed up onto the bed with them. She could feel her cheeks burning even brighter and was glad Cass couldn’t see her face for the moment.

“Now go to sleep,” Cass mumbled, wiggling a little to get comfortable. Her body was splayed over Luma’s, her head resting on her shoulder. This was a situation where normally, if her brain wasn’t near melted from all her studying, she would be freaking out. Instead, Luma sighed, her head falling back into the pillows.

Cass wasn’t particularly heavy, despite her ability to lift hundreds of pounds near effortlessly. She was small, but mighty, and apparently a cuddler as her arm raised up to let Lacy curl up against their sides.

She let her eyes slide closed as her exhaustion quickly became apparent now that she was laying down. “You guys are lucky I’m already in pajamas,” She mumbled as they finally settled down. She wasn’t actually irritated at their intervention. If anything, it made her feel warm and happy that they both cared so much.

“Shush,” Lacy, their face pressed up against Cass’ torso, awkwardly reached up and pat her face as the lights dimmed automatically. “Sleep now, grump later.” Cass hummed in agreement, the arm not hugging Lacy wrapping around Luma’s waist.

“Yeah, yeah,” Her words trailed off as she fell into a light doze, the softness of the bed and the warmth of her friends pulling her even closer towards sleep. 


End file.
